


The Wedding Feast

by asilentherald



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentherald/pseuds/asilentherald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin serves at the feast celebrating the wedding of Arthur and Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I watched BBC Sherlock's "The Sign of Three" and this ficlet happened as a result of the ending of the episode. 
> 
> (one-sided) Merlin/Arthur is there if you squint? Maybe? Interpret what you will.

The Great Hall was aglow with candlelight, bursting with music and joyful attendees. Everything was swathed in Pendragon red but the air was burnished gold. Arthur led Gwen out onto the floor to dance, twirling her and smiling like the besotted fool he was. 

"Oi! More wine, boy."

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and rushed forward. The man sitting halfway down one of the long tables was beyond drunk, all red and blotchy in the face. Naturally he tried to strangle Merlin when he sloshed some of the pitcher's contents onto his sleeve. He threw Merlin back on the floor with a hand around his neck spewing threats that made no sense whatsoever. A pair of strong hands threw the drunk noble off him and helped Merlin to his feet. 

"All right there, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Merlin breathed out a huge sigh of relief. 

"I am now," he replied. Gwaine led him away before the man could start up with more complaints. Merlin rubbed his neck and realized belatedly that Gwaine had taken the pitcher and was drinking the wine rather quickly. 

"Hey! I am going to get in trouble for that!" Merlin said with a half-hearted attempt to reclaim it. Gwaine tipped his head back and finished it off. 

"Thanks a lot," he said with a hearty clap on the shoulder. "You’re a good friend, Merlin." 

Gwaine grabbed the nearest serving girl and pulled her into the lively dance before Merlin could sputter a response. He sighed contentedly and watched them go. Arthur and Gwen were still out there, even though the dance was a commoners’ dance; Gwen was likely showing Arthur how to do it. Arthur had made a half-hearted attempt to ask _him_ to show him how to do one of the commoners’ dances a few days ago, but he talked himself out of it before Merlin could even respond.

They both burst forth from the crowd and kissed sweetly before realizing Merlin was hovering right there. Gwen pulled Arthur over to him. 

"Merlin," Gwen said warmly. "How are you?" 

"Well enough. Gwaine drank all the wine," he said showing them the empty pitcher. 

"Clearly there's no shortage yet," Arthur smirked, nodding at Gwaine, who was downing yet another cup between turns of the next dance.

"I didn't get to properly congratulate you," Merlin said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He'd been practicing this all night in his head but he never got further than that. "So, er. Congratulations."

"Don't start crying on us now, Merlin," Arthur said with a grin that sculpted tight lines around his mouth. Merlin looked away.  

"Me? Never. I'm... Happy for you both. Truly." 

"Will you dance with me? Just once," Gwen asked, reaching for him. 

"That's hardly appr—"

"I should go. Need more wine to serve," Merlin interrupted. 

"Don't bother. Go on and take the rest of the night off," Arthur said lightly. 

"Oh. Really?" 

"Yes, now go, Merlin. I won't require you until further notice," Arthur said. If he pulled Gwen more tightly to his side, Merlin did everything in his power not to notice. 

"Right. Enjoy the rest of the feast."

They were turning away and getting back in the dance before Merlin finished his sentence.

He felt utterly defeated all of a sudden, even if seeing Gwen and Arthur married and happy was one thing he'd desperately wanted and worked toward for a long time. Now, though, it was obvious he never accounted for what would become of _him_ when his two closest friends moved forward into a part of life to which Merlin could never belong. The room felt infinitely colder all of a sudden, his palms slick on the cool metal of the pitcher. He could see Arthur’s golden head shining in the candlelight as he for once let go and enjoyed himself with his friends.

He’d told Merlin to go, though. Merlin left the empty pitcher on the end of the table and left as quickly as his wobbly legs could carry him.

The summer air was pleasantly warm, even so late at night, when Merlin stepped into the courtyard. Still he couldn’t shake the chill that settled in his gut. He _was_ happy. He was, because _they_ were happy. But Merlin couldn’t ignore the truth of it now: who they were before was over. A new chapter was beginning and it held all the promise for which Merlin could have hoped.

He shivered and pulled the collar of his coat up against his neck before leaving the citadel and the sounds of the festivities all together. 


End file.
